Earth Sphere
The Earth sphere is of of the elemental spheres available to magicians within Thaelis-y'aada. Overview of the Earth Sphere Chemical attacks which deal acid damage. Earth Sphere Magics 'Level 0 (1 Point)' 'Arts of the Earth' This ritual allows you to add your Piety score to your next skill check on: Brawl, Carpenter, Farmer, Leatherworker, or Outdoorsman. This must be used by the end of your next turn.' ' 'Level 1 (1 Point)' 'Briar Patch' Overgrowth of plants, difficult terrain in a limited area. 'Level 2 ( 2 Points)' 'Plant Command' You are able to affect the growth of plants, the higher the roll on your Caster Check, the greater the effect. This can be used to aid growing crops or in combat by causing roots, grass, branches, or vines to trip or grapple a subject. While these attacks do no damage they have the following physical Stats: STR 14, DEX 11, VIG 10. While they can only attack one subject a round, if they successfully grapple a subject they may drag the subject at a speed of 10. Alternatively, you can use this ritual like the Underworld Psychometry ritual (see below); however, it can only be used on plants. This ritual may also be used to allow you to leave no sign of your passing over the earth or through the woods.' ' 'Level 3 (3 Points)' Acid Breath You can spit a glob of viscous acid. Medium range, single target, successes x2 acid damage. 'Level 4 (4 Points)' 'Bull’s Strength' By channelling the essence of those most beloved by Oroboros you can increase your physical might. For the rest of the scene you gain +2 to your STR and VIG and you gain a +2 bonus to your Hide Rating.' '''If you get 5 or more successes, these bonuses increase to +4. If you get 10 or more successes, these bonuses increase to +6. 'Level 5 (5 Points) '''Acid Mist A cloud of dense stinging fog inflicts successes in acid damage automatically each round, and gives attack and perception rolls a penalty of -1. If 5 or more successes, the penalty is -2 and if 10 or more successes, -3. 'Level 6 (6 Points)' Animate Trees You are able to create an Extra from any tree. The tree morphs into a vaguely humanoid like form with the following Stats: STR 18, DEX 7, VIG 10, INT 0, ENL 8, PRE 1, damage 14/0/6, Reaction is equal to Tier, Defense 7 + Tier, Armor Rating 4, damage 14/0/6 and speed 4. This creature is an Extra with a Tier equal to your Caster Status. These Statistics are a base and can be modified for smaller or larger trees as reasonable.' ' 'Level 7 (7 Points)' 'Walk through Trees' You are able to step into a tree of any type and step out of a tree of the same type anywhere else in the world.' ' 'Level 8 (8 Points)' 'Dance of the Devourer' This ritual allows you to enchant a number of subjects equal to your PRE Rating or less with Bull’s Strength. Additionally, you gain the power of the Great Wurm which grants you +8 to your STR and VIG and +4 to your Hide Rating.' ' 'Level 9 (9 Points)' 'Earthquake' You can make earthquakes large enough to level cities. Any subjects you are attempting to damage with this ritual must roll Acrobatics (Reflexes) against your Caster Check. If you win they take an amount of damage equal to your Caster Status + your ENL Rating + 1 per success you gain. Additionally, the subjects fall into the earth.' ' 'Level 10 (10 Points)' 'Landscaper' You are able to change the shape of the land around you. While this may take long periods of time, you can literally move mountains or create them from the earth around you. You may use this ritual to swallow up any subject before you. They resist your Caster Check with Acrobatics (Reflexes). If you win they are at your mercy as you may cause the earth around them to do whatever you like. This ritual may of course only be used when earth is below you. It will not work on water or underground. Terramaster